


The Lost Artifact

by 0anon0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Percy is on a quest for Ares when he encounters the god Priapus, who gives him a cursed sex toy.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Jake Mason, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Cursed!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners. All characters are written as 18 years of age or older.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy is cursed by a god, again.

Percy Jackson was in deep trouble. This wasn't particularly different to his normal day; Percy was always in deep trouble. Luckily, his brain worked best on slim chances of escape and normally pulled through. This time, he was tied up with iron chains and suspended over a pit that seemed to be swarming with bees. Unfortunately, these didn't look like any normal bees; rather, they were large and vicious-looking. Every so often, one of the bees buzzed up and hovered menacingly in front of Percy’s face. For the moment, they didn't attack, but it would take only a word from his captor to set them on him. At that thought, Percy's captor appeared in the dim light cast by lanterns placed at intervals around the pit. He was clearly a god, but not one like any other Percy had seen. The god was squat and hirsute, and noticeably, he was naked from the waist down. What drew Percy's eye was his cock, which was erect and far longer than any normal one. The god saw Percy's gaze and chuckled. His cock wobbled as he moved.

"I see that you've noticed my curse", he said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Priapus. Hera cursed me with impotence. It doesn't look like it now, but the moment I'm about to have sex, my cock shrivels up and is useless. Hera cursed me and the other gods drove me off Olympus. As you can imagine, I have no love for the gods or their brats."

Priapus spat on the ground and looked menacingly at Percy.

"I'm not working for Hera", Percy protested. "In fact, she's been nothing but trouble for me. Always sending me to more and more dangerous quests."

Priapus narrowed his eyes, and stared at Percy.

"If you're not Hera's servant, why are you here?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He could tell that the truth wouldn't help him a lot.

"I'm on a quest—" he began.

"Aha!" Priapus interrupted. "A pawn of the gods."

"A reluctant one", Percy retorted hotly. "It's hard to refuse Ares when he orders you to retrieve his favourite sword that he stupidly lost!"

"A likely story", Priapus said, but he hesitated for a moment.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt", he finally said. "I know what is to be a pawn of the gods. But I won't let you go without punishment. Because, in the end, you are a pawn of the gods."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again. He would be lucky to escape from this mad god alive, he knew, and he didn't want to tempt fate. He resumed watching Priapus. The god was gripping onto his engorged member and was pulling it with all his strength. Percy could see Priapus' muscles bulging. To Percy's horror, there was a ripping sound and the god's cock separated from his body with a flash of light. Percy gasped, but to his surprise, Priapus' cock remained attached to his body and in the god's hand lay a flesh-coloured lump of what looked like clay. Priapus scrutinised Percy and began to mould the clay he held. When he had finished Priapus held a model of a cock, balls and ass. Priapus noticed Percy's curiosity and chuckled. He placed the object on a small table that had appeared from nowhere, where it began to emit a blue glow. Priapus then turned back to Percy.

"I have created a replica of your ass, cock and balls", Priapus said. "Anything that happens to it will happen to you. You won't be able to get hard or cum unless the replica is stimulated. As far as your body is concerned, this replica is your real cock, while the flaccid organ attached to you is nothing but an imitation. Let me show you."

Priapus picked the object up from the table by the cock. Immediately, the blue glow vanished. At the same time, Percy felt a hand grip his own cock where Priapus held the replica. The god carefully stroked the replica, watching Percy squirm as he tried to move futilely away from the prying fingers. Percy felt his cock grow hard in his jeans. When Priapus could see the bulge, he dropped the replica back on the table.

"You may go now", he said, snapping his fingers.

Immediately, the lanterns went out and Percy's bonds vanished. Percy dropped, waiting for the painful sting of thousands of bees, but instead he crashed hard onto the floor. Groaning in pain, Percy crawled around, trying to find the lanterns, but they had also vanished. Instead, Percy touched something hard and warm. At that exact moment, he felt a hand touch his ass. Percy yelped, but the hand didn't let go. He reached down, but felt nothing touching him. By then, Percy's eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He saw that he held the replica in his hand. Percy dropped it to the ground in disgust and, as he half-expected and half-dreaded, the touch on his ass vanished. He picked it up again and the feeling of a hand on his ass assured him that even if everything else of Priapus' had vanished, the object was real, and it's magic was real.

Somehow, Percy found his way out of Priapus' cave. In the sunlight, Percy properly looked at the object he held. It looked like his own body and was made out of a material that was as pliant and warm as skin. The skin tone matched his exactly. If Percy hadn’t known that his was an object cursed by a god to be linked to him, he would have thought it a sex toy. Dispirited by this misadventure, Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood, determined to return to his quest in the morning. He placed the replica in a drawer of his bedside table and went to sleep, hoping that it was all a dream.


	2. Strange Magic (Recto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy encounters some strange magic.

Percy slept badly. His dreams were filled with a parade of well-endowed men circling and touching him, while Priapus’ laughter ran throughout it. Percy woke feeling like he hadn't slept at all. Groaning, Percy got out of bed and dressed. Grabbing his towel and toiletries, Percy walked to the shower block. He shoved his belongings into an empty locker, undressed, and walked to the cubicles.

Camp Half-Blood's showers had a strange design, which Percy always assumed was a personal joke by Mr. D. Each cubicle only had three walls and where a door should have been, the cubicle was open so that everyone in the locker room could see into it. Even worse, the walls of the cubicles were made with frosted glass, so there was little privacy from neighbouring cubicles. Percy had often seen silhouettes of demigods surreptitiously jerking off in the shower and even occasionally some couples having a late night dalliance.

There was only one free cubicle. Gratefully, Percy stepped inside and turned on the water. With his powers, Percy made the temperature exactly right and stepped under the spray. Immediately, Percy felt the grogginess of sleep drain away as his element washed over him. He felt stronger and more relaxed, though Percy knew that this would only last a few minutes after he stepped out of the shower. He closed his eyes, feeling at one with the water.

Percy's concentration was broken by a knock on the cubicle wall. He opened his eyes to see Jake Mason smiling apologetically.

"Sorry to disturb you", Jake said, a slight Southern drawl audible in his voice. "But all the showers are full and, well, I need to get clean."

Percy glanced at Jake's body. He was filthy, covered in soot and oil, with a burn mark on one arm. Sweat was visible condensing on his brow. As a son of Hephaestus, Jake was always tinkering with machines and creating gadgets. Despite the early hour, Jake looked like he had been working for some time, or even through the night.

"Couldn't you share with someone else?" Percy asked, keeping his annoyance out of his voice.

"All the cubicles already have two people in them."

Percy looked through the frosted glass. True enough, he could see that the nearby cubicles had more than one body in them. Before Percy could say anything in response, Jake had already stepped inside the cubicle.

"Thanks", Jake said, patting Percy on the arm, leaving an oil mark behind. 

Percy grumbled quietly to himself. Ordinarily, he didn't mind sharing his shower with someone else if the cubicles were all full. This morning, however, Percy had been enjoying the relative peace and quiet. Moreover, Jake was taller and more heavily built than Percy, so took up more room, even though he tried to share the space. Percy found that it was difficult for him to move without brushing against Jake.

Suddenly, Percy felt a hand on his cock. He looked down, ready to tell Jake off, but saw that Jake's hands were nowhere near his body. Again, Percy felt a touch on his cock. To his embarrassment, Percy cock began to harden. He turned away from Jake hoping he could get his body under control. However, the touches came again and again, and soon Percy was hard. Desperately, he tried to think of something – anything – to distract himself, but his cock seemed to have a mind of its own. Percy knew that he had to wait until his erection subsided or Jake left so he could jerk off in peace; his towel was on the other side of the room and he couldn’t cross it with a hard-on without everyone seeing.

Behind Percy, Jake was moving around. With each movement, Jake's body brushed against Percy's, which didn't help the problem of his erection. At one point Jake stumbled and pressed his front against Percy's back. Percy could feel Jake's cock pushing in between his ass cheeks.

"Whoops!" Jake said, though he didn't sound apologetic.

Percy didn't tell him off, so as to not bring Jake's attention to his own cock. By now Percy could feel a hand gripping his cock and slowly jerking it off. It took all his willpower not to moan aloud. Meanwhile, Jake's fleeting touches grew more frequent and longer in duration, so much so that Percy was now certain that they weren't by accident. At one point, Jake's hand slid between Percy's ass cheeks, his fingers running over Percy's hole. Percy had to lean on the cubicle wall to stop his knees from trembling as a wave of pleasure ran through him. Finally, Jake gathered his courage and pressed his body against Percy's – deliberately, this time. Percy could feel Jake's hard cock press against his lower back. He opened his mouth to protest but his words got stuck in his throat as Jake's hand reached around Percy's waist and gripped his cock. As Jake began to stroke him, Percy could feel two hands on his cock, moving out of sync with each other. He moaned involuntarily.

Jake moved his hips and his cock slid between Percy’s ass cheeks and over his hole, before pushing between Percy’s legs. He could feel Jake’s cock press against his balls. Jake changed his grip so that he held both his own cock and Percy’s and began to jerk them off together. He bent his head so that his mouth rested at the base of Percy’s neck, kissing the smaller demigod up the side of his neck. Again, Percy opened his mouth to protest, but at the same moment, Jake thrust his hips forward and his cock slid against Percy’s. Percy’s mouth closed as he forgot what he was about to say.

To Percy’s relief, the invisible hand vanished from his cock, leaving only Jake’s hand and Jake’s cock touching his own. He pushed back against Jake, trying to move away, but the son of Hephaestus mistook Percy’s movement as Percy joining in on the action. Jake’s mouth moved to Percy’s ear, nibbling at the earlobe as he continued to jerk them both off.

Before he could do anything else, Percy felt a new sensation on his cock, something warm and wet run down the length of his cock. Despite being in the shower, Percy knew that magic was involved and that he was feeling a tongue on his cock. He froze and glanced down, but again, he couldn’t see anything but Jake’s hand and cock touching his own. The invisible tongue snaked around Percy's cock, drawing out a low moan from the son of Poseidon. Then, the tongue vanished and Percy breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Percy's relief was short-lived as the tongue was soon replaced by a pair of lips that slid over his cock and back down again. Simultaneously, Percy could feel himself getting jerked off by Jake and sucked off by some mysterious magical thing. Behind him, Jake's warm body pressed against him. Percy could hear Jake's ragged breathing next to his ear and knew that the son of Hephaestus was close to cumming. He leaned back into Jake's embrace as Jake's hand began to speed up. Percy could feel his arousal grow with the increase of speed and as his own orgasm approached. The lips around his cock sped up as well, as if the person on the other end of the magic was also about to cum. Percy felt a tongue press against the tip of his cock, then slip under his cock as the mouth pushed forward, taking more of his cock inside.

Finally, Jake let out a low moan and his hand tightened around his own and Percy's cocks. Thrusting forward, Jake pushed Percy against the wall of the cubicle, holding him in place as he came. At the same, the invisible mouth took nearly all of Percy's cock inside as it could, leaving only half an inch exposed. Percy came, the orgasm shaking his body. Luckily, Jake still held Percy in place, so he has time to recover. When Jake moved away, Percy leaned his hand against the cubicle wall, staring down at the seed that was sliding down. Curiously, as soon as he had cum, the lips had vanished from his cock.

Now that Percy was free of the arousal that had clouded his mind, he could think clearly about what was happening. It was obvious that some magic had been at work and now that he actually thought about it, it was also obvious where the magic had come from. The god he had recently encountered, Priapus, who was clearly some sort of god of sex, must be the one behind it. Percy was certain that the sex toy that Priapus had made for him was part of this.

"Let me know when you want to do this again", Jake said from behind Percy. 

Percy said something perfunctory in response without giving it much thought, his mind still occupied. On his way out Jake slapped Percy's ass lightly. Percy frowned to himself. Priapus' toy was obviously still in his room. Where else could it be? Percy turned off the shower and quickly dried himself. He ran back to Cabin Three, closing the door behind him as he entered. He opened the top drawer and stared in shock. Priapus' toy was gone.


	3. Strange Magic (Verso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out what happened to the magic sex toy.

Leo Valdez crept into Cabin Three, carefully closing the door behind him. Dawn light was starting to shine through the window, illuminating the room. Silently, Leo walked over to the only occupied bed. He glanced at Percy’s sleeping form apologetically. Leo needed a pebble from Hecate for his current project and Percy and the children of Hecate were the only demigods with those magical artifacts. Leo didn’t dare take anything from Hecate’s Cabin ever since he had been caught in a magical trap for a full day. Instead, he was trying his luck by borrowing one of the pebbles that Percy had recovered on a recent quest.

Going to the bedside table beside Percy’s bed, Leo opened the drawers, looking inside for the pebbles. Instead, the top drawer contained what looked like a sex toy. Leo lifted it up. It felt exactly like real skin and was warm to his touch. He stroked the flaccid cock and to Leo’s surprise, it began to stiffen. Beside him, Percy groaned in his sleep, turning to face Leo. The son of Hephaestus froze, but Percy slept on. Leo dropped the sex toy into a bag he was carrying, deciding to decipher its secrets later. Opening the next drawer, Leo found what he was looking for – a dozen small black rocks with golden writing etched into them. Grabbing two, Leo placed them carefully in his bag. Then he tiptoed to the door, leaving the cabin without Percy being any wiser.

Stopping in the shadow of his own cabin, Leo sighed in relief. He knew that Percy would never give him the pebbles willingly – he’d say something about dangerous artifacts and taking care. Leo preferred to live on the edge. He sauntered into the camp forge and walked to a private room that he had set aside for personal projects. Entering, Leo closed and locked the door behind him. He took the objects out of his bag, placing the two pebbles of Hecate on the main bench and the sex toy he had taken from Percy’s drawer on a shelf to examine later. For a few hours, Leo worked hard to use the powers locked in the pebbles to enhance a new weapon he was designing.

Eventually, Leo decided that he needed to take a break. He looked around the small room, blinking to clear his head from his plans, and his eyes finally rested on the sex toy. Gently, he took it down from the shelf and placed it on the bench. Leo looked at the object more carefully. It was clearly made by a god; the lifelike skin was evidence of that. Leo just didn’t understand why Percy had it. As far as Leo was aware, Percy was straight, and although there were some rumours of dalliances in the showers, Leo didn’t think that would alter Percy’s overwhelming heterosexuality. Nonetheless, he was faced with the fact that Percy owned a sex toy of a man’s groin area.

Leo reached out and touched the cock experimentally. Instantly, it began to harden, as it had in Percy’s cabin. Leo felt a tingle run down his arm from where he was touching the toy and felt his own cock stir in his pants in response. Leo had also always seen himself as predominantly straight, but there was something about this sex toy that he found appealing. He had never touched another man’s cock before, but he now had the strong urge to stroke this sex toy. Leo touches the cock again, each time feeling the rush of pleasure spread from the toy, flowing throughout his body but always ending in his crotch. With each touch, Leo felt his body become more sensitive. His nipples hardened and with every move of his body, they rubbed against his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, adding to his pleasure.

Leo felt like his brain had short-circuited. He had only intended to find out what this strange toy was and why it was in Percy's possession, but all those questions had fled from his mind as waves of pleasure continued to sweep through him. He felt confined in his clothes, particularly as with every movement, his clothes rubbed against every sensitive spot. Taking his hand away from the toy, Leo pulled off his t-shirt. Immediately, he felt freer. Without thinking, his hands roamed over his chest leaving being fingerprints of oil and soot. Leo's callused fingers rubbed at his nipples, groaning in pleasure as the increased sensitivity made him even more aroused. Leo closed his eyes, leaning into the pleasure spreading through him.

By now, Leo's cock was straining in his pants. Opening his eyes and glancing down, Leo saw that a wet patch had formed where the head of his cock was pressing against his pants. Leo unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Immediately, his cock jumped free; like most days, Leo went commando to save the effort of finding underwear when his brain had already moved on to other things. A drop of precum was already forming at the tip of Leo's cock. Leo stepped out of his pants and began to jerk his cock, succumbing to the pleasure of his arousal.

Something made Leo look back to the table. The sex toy was now fully erect, pointed up from the table. Leo felt a strong urge to touch it again. With one hand still on his own cock, Leo gripped the toy in his free hand. He jerked off both the toy and his own cock at the same speed. His hands seemed to act as conduits for his arousal, spreading the tingling sensation from the hand on the toy to his cock. However, no matter how turned on Leo was, he didn't cum. He knew that in normal circumstances, he would have cum already, but something seemed to be stopping him. A small part of his brain told Leo that the toy had some magic associated with it and insisted that Leo get rid of it, but the rest of Leo's mind was occupied with pleasure.

Slowly, a thought grew in his mind that touching the toy wasn't enough – he needed it inside him. Leo took his hand away from the toy, though he continued jerking himself off. He stared at the toy, examining it in more detail. It was exquisitely made of some unidentifiable material and had so much detail that Leo was certain that if he compared it to a real person, he would struggle to tell the difference. Leo also noticed for the first time that a drop of some liquid had appeared at the tip of the cock. Instinctively, Leo leant down and licked up the liquid. The sensation of the liquid on his tongue sent bolts of pleasure through him. Without thinking, Leo let his tongue continue down the underside of the cock, around the base and back up to the tip again.

Leo pulled away sharply. Alarm bells were ringing in his brain but he didn't know why. Another part of him asked what the problem was? After all, this was just a sex toy and what Leo was doing was what the toy was made for. Leo's eyes were glued to the toy. Now that his alarm had subsided, he craved to touch and taste the cock again. Without even thinking about it, Leo took the cock into his mouth. It felt much larger there than he had anticipated, but as his lips slid down the cock, Leo felt his own arousal grow. He was now so hard that he was a bit worried that his cock would explode, but still he couldn't cum. As Leo took more and more of the cock inside him, his free hand tweaked at his nipples.

Finally, Leo managed to get nearly all the cock into his mouth. He thought that he would feel it pulsing slightly, but that could have just been his own heartbeat. He kept the cock inside him, enjoying the feeling of his mouth being filled. Suddenly, the toy spasmed. Leo could feel the cock in his mouth jerk. To his surprise, a liquid – Leo had to assume that it was cum – spurted out from the cock and down Leo's throat. At the exact same time, Leo felt his own cock jerk in his fist and he came on the floor beneath his work table.

Immediately, Leo realised what he was doing. He pulled himself off the cock and sprawled on the floor. He stared up at the sex toy, noticing that the cock had already begun to soften. Now that he had cum, Leo's mind reasserted itself, telling Leo that something was wrong and he should watch out. Leo didn't need the warning. He knew that there had been some magic at work, making him do all these things. Shakily, Leo stood up. The magic had come from the sex toy and he didn't want it anywhere near him. Leo grabbed a cloth and picked the sex toy up, careful not to touch it with his bare skin. Opening a window, he threw the toy as far as he could. It landed in a bush and was lost to sight. Sighing in relief, Leo cleaned himself up and dressed. Already the strange incident with the sex toy was fading away.


End file.
